Sōtarō Kanō
Soutarou Kanou (叶 爽太郎, Kanō Sōtarō) is a student of Seika High School in class 1-7. Appearance Soutaro is a tall and muscular boy with spiky dark blue hair with blue eyes and is wearing red rimmed sunglasses. He is seen wearing a white top with a hood that covers his head and wears his high school jacket over it. Personality At the beginning Soutaro was a loner and carried a fear of girls, stemming from his childhood when his father told him that females were so fragile that one has to stay away from them, which was the reason he enrolled in Seika High School, an all-male school at the time. Due to Misaki Ayuzawa's plan to bring in more female students, Kanou used his skill in hypnosis to undermine her every effort by causing the student council to fail tasks and hinder her progress. After he failed in directly hypnotizing Misaki and Takumi, he was forced to work with girls as punishment and realized that women were not that fragile and that his father was wrong. Subsequently attempting to help a girl who had a fear of boys, Kanou tried is hypnosis and failed. Though his attempt didn't work, the girl managed to overcome her fear by working with him Soutarou then started to hang out with Shouichirou Yukimura, who had what many described as a feminine demeanor. Kanou has even said that Yukimura gives off a female aura. Due to a lingering lack of confidence around women, Soutarou used Shouichirou's appearance and presence to get more comfortable around women, which developed into a stronger bond as the two later formed a strong friendship and did many things together such as going to the mountains. Background His father is an ex-pro wrestler who began abusing his mother. His mother, having gotten tired of it, left Soutaro and his father when he was 4 years old. He then resolved to never get near a girl out of fear that he would hurt them. Plot Having overheard Misaki's plan to bring more girls into Seika High School, Kanou sets out on a plot to sabotage her at every possible occasion, first stealing the Council's book of accounts, forcing Misaki to rewrite it from memory.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 3-6 While walking down the hallway, Kanou avoids eye contact with two girls as they notice him and question why he wears a thick hooded sweatshirt. Kanou approaches the broadcasting room and stops Takashi Hagimoto before he can enter.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 9-10 After playing sleepy lullaby music after incapacitating the broadcaster, Kanou is approached by Misaki, who asks him why he's doing it. In response, Kanou hypnotizes Misaki to sleep, revealing that he plans to embarrass her in front of the teachers so she'll be fired as president. On his way out after leaving Misaki behind, he comes across Takumi Usui, cheekily smiling at him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-14 While leaving school, he hides himself from Sakura and Shizuko's views.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 27-28 The next day, while walking down the halls, Kanou encounters a feminized Yukimura, which he expresses shock towards. Upon Shouichirou running away, Takumi catches his attention, asking him if he truly hates girls, revealing that he knows who he is at the same time. Upon being asked to show him his talent, Kanou obliges and takes off his hood. Stating he was planning to do so anyway, Kanou gets close to Takumi, telling him to look him in the eyes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 30-33 Declaring that he will start to hate Misaki, Kanou puts Takumi into a trance, seemingly making him fall asleep. However, he fails as Takumi laughs off his attempt and grabs him by his sweater, telling him it didn't work and that they'll see one another again. Soon after, Kanou is found in his classroom by an angry Misaki, who takes him into a storage room to speak with him alone. Kanou is asked why he wants to get rid of her just so the female population will decrease.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-5 Telling him that though she tries to make the girls happy, she'll also work to the male male students happy, Misaki asks Kanou what his suggestions for the school are. As Misaki talks, Kanou hypnotizes her, putting her into a trance and telling her that by 17:00pm the next day, after she wakes up from her sleep within the next 24 hours, she will hate Takumi Usui. At that moment, Takumi arrives and sees the goings on, with Kanou laughing as he walks away from them.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 5-8 The next day, as Shouichirou runs by to obtain supplements for a dreary Misaki, Kanou confronts and hypnotizes him, switching his supplement with a brand laced with sleep-inducers.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 20-22 With only five minutes left before 17:00pm, Misaki falls asleep and Kanou claims victory. As Takumi questions whether Kanou will really try anything against him, the latter tries calling a bluff but is outwitted. Soon after, Misaki wakes up, revealing that she was never asleep and declares that Kanou will be punished for his actions.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 28-31 While preparing for the school open house, Misaki announces that Kanou will be helping out, having tied him up and forced him to as punishment. While the girls fawn over him, Shouichirou tries to strike up a conversation, which Kanou runs from. Despite his attempts to escape, and even hypnotize Shouichirou to get out of it, Kanou is stopped at every turn by Misaki, who makes him continue to work with Shouichirou in the end. While cleaning, Kanou helps a girl as she is about to fall, something Misaki takes note of.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 3-7 Later in the day, Kanou is approached by several girls asking him to wear a costume for their cafe event. Despite his refusal he is effectively overwhelmed and forced to dress up as they want for the event.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 13-14 When Misaki arrives, Kanou steps out in his bunny costume, expressing his dislike for girls. As he rants, Misaki comments on how talkative he is, telling him his doubts should've been cleared by his interactions with the girls throughout the day.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 19-21 While working, Kanou overhears a girl confessing to a fear of boys. Remembering his own childhood and the actions of his father, Kanou comes to realize his mistaken attitude towards women. While Misaki talks to the girl, she brings Kanou over, who she points out as a boy who is not scary at all.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 23-25 To help the girl, Kanou performs his hypnosis. Though it does not work as he planned, the girl begins laughing and understand his nature. By the end of the day, Kanou is freed from his punishment and told he can go home.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 26-29 Kanou is later seen with Shouichirou Yukimura, helping him carry documents for the student council. Although Kanou says he can feel a girl's aura whenever he's around him, he feels comfortable, though Shouichirou adamantly states he's not a girl. In order to bring in more papers, Kanou decides to lift the cabinet and let Shouichirou grab the papers, causing everyone to doubt Shouichirou's assertion.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-6 While walking to school with Shouichrou, Kanou notices a flyer for a footman audition, seemingly interesting him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 21, Page 32 At the footman audition, Kanou partners with Shouichirou and is noticed from afar by Misaki, who hides from their view.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 16-17 As Kanade Maki explains the rules of the competition, Kanou listens on as Tora Igarashi is introduced and the tasks are explained.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 After numerous tasks such as dish washing, glass cleaningKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 21 and more, the two set up a table of tea and cakes, which they are then allowed to eat.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 37 Later on, the two encounter Takumi at the audition. Though he claims he's not Takumi Usui but Takumi Janess, a foreigner who merely resembles him. Shouichrou fears him to be a doppelganger, though Kanou is more suspicious of him. Despite this, he pushes Shouichirou away, telling him they can go finish eatingKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Page 39 As Takumi and his partner seemingly start fighting, Shouichirou tries stopping them but is restrained by Kanou, who later lets him go as the fight is resolved, with Shouichirou understanding Kanou's actions.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 45-47 As the pair auditions begin, Kanou and Shouichirou stand in line, with the latter noticing Takumi Janess, eagerly calling out to him and causing Misaki to lose balance as she tries to hide herself.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 7 When it's their turn, Kanou maintains his composure during the test, though Shouichirou remains visibly nervous.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 12 Later on, it is revealed only Kanou passed the audition.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 24, Page 31 While at school, Kanou questions Shouichirou when the latter comments on how Takumi is absent for the day.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Page 2 Once Shouichirou promises to make onigiri for a crew of cleaning students, Kanou comments on how he wasn't thinking rationally when he promised it, stating that they need food besides onigiri.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 5-6 Once Takumi appears, Kanou notes how quickly Misaki agreed to his suggestion of making porridge.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-9 The next day, Kanou comes to see Shouichirou, who tells him due to his work, he'll be going home later. As Misaki comments on how close the two are, Kanou comments that she's the same way with Takumi, causing her to put on a confused expression and resulting in Kanou asking if the two aren't dating. Misaki immediately grabs Kanou, telling him nobody would date a perverted alien like Takumi, to which he asks if they're not dating, why was she visiting him and making porridge for him, stating he had a feeling that was happening as she continues to shake him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-11 Misaki soon releases Kanou and apologizes, stating she did so for Takumi because she owed it to him. Suddenly, Takumi appears, asking about Misaki's comment. As the two argue, Kanou simply watches.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 12-13 Later, while Takumi is at his locker, Kanou watches him in secret but is quickly found out. Takumi asks him to meet troublesome love letter-sending girls in his place, which Kanou refuses to do. Kanou in turn asks if Takumi is so uninterested in them, he should date someone so he gets fewer confessions. Takumi states it's surprising of him to say such a thing but that dating is troublesome, which Kanou interprets as Takumi not being serious about Misaki.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 15-18 On the designated Saturday, Kanou arrives to help with the cooking.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Page 20 Commenting on how Misaki and Takumi always seem to be together, Kanou asks Shouichirou for his opinion on the two of them, not as individuals, but together.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 20-21 Shouichirou states they're a golden combination and that he wishes to be as effective as them, which causes Kanou to state he's rather straightforward about such things, thus causing Shouichirou to adamantly claim he means that in terms of respecting and admiring them. When he questions Kanou's interest in the issue, Kanou simply states he was wondering.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 22-23 Once the onigiri are finished, Kanou takes one and attempts to eat it, failing due to its hard texture. Questioning if they're onigiri at all, he is grabbed by Misaki, who claims that's what they are. As she explains, the students barge in and try eating, but are unable to due to the texture Kanou felt. Kanou watches as they're chased out by an angry Misaki, upset over their talk of her food.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 24-27 At the end of the day, Kanou watches as Misaki and Takumi rest, wondering why they refuse to state their feelings to one another.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 31-32 When the Student Council election emerges, Kanou sits in the cafeteria eating and is later joined by Shouichirou. Shouichirou asks Kanou why he eats alone when eating with friends is better, to which Kanou replies that he doesn't have any. Even after lunch, Shouichrou follows Kanou, asking him why he has no friends, though Kanou can't answer. The two come across Usui, who jokingly teases Shouichirou while also suggesting Kanou is his master, embarrassing the two.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 4-7 Once the candidates for presidency are being nominated, Kanou is confronted in the restroom by numerous boys and gets pulled into running for Student Council President against Misaki. However, Kanou gets himself out of it by stating that he's ineligible due to being a 1st year, which allows him to be free of the other boys, who comment on him being their only hope while he realizes they see him as a weapon.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-16 The next day, Kanou is approached once again, the other boys having convinced the head of the election committee to allow 1st year students to run. Soon after, the boys take him on a trip around the school to investigate Misaki and subsequently learn of the possibility that Takumi is with her, allowing her to gain more votes. Though Kanou is still against running, the boys decide they must promote him and ask him to remove his clothes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 19-24 Ultimately, Kanou is brought through the school as the weapon of the 1st years, who show a bare chested photo of him for the election poster, much to his dismay.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 29-30 It isn't until Misaki talks to Kanou about how being the President changed her that he willingly accepts being a candidate. She also tells him "If it's you I might consider letting you take over my position". Despite the fact that Misaki wins the Presidency again, Kanou is content with the results saying, "...half a year later I will be a guy whose name will be written properly by everybody". Trivia *He placed fourth in Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'s popularity contest. *According to the character profile in the manga: **He specialized in hypnotizing. **His hobby is reading books. **He was born on December 29. Quotes *''I really don't get it. Why don't you tell her how you feel if you care for her so much? Why would you lie like that and keep yourself from pursuing her?'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seika Students